


姐姐

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: ●17岁乐X你●第二人称生贺文灵感来自阿特伍德“但这正是我的所在，无从逃逸。时光如同陷阱，我深陷其中。”





	姐姐

01  
钟辰乐最近有点怪，他逮着机会就要和你吵上一吵。熨烫以后依然软着领子的校服衬衫、灶台上未干的水、卫生间水槽留下的几根头发......你不明白，就一个阳台，未必还要分早上下午晒两个人的衣服吗？

餐前沙拉里卷白菜叶边缘蜷曲，纵面是用水也未有洗净的深褐色，软趴趴地伏在盘子上像只拟态的大叶子虫，那么白色酱汁一点一点就成了蠕虫在灰土里拱出的空洞，带着冰箱温度诱人的人工香精都遮盖不住鼻子里不新鲜的腐烂味道，加上钟辰乐在和你冷战，两个人的餐桌上，只有餐具碰响冷冰冰的声音，你抿抿嘴，觉得食欲尽失。

沙拉是两个人一起买的，前一天的超市采购也落得一个不欢而散的下场。

“我吃饱了。”

你挪开椅子起身却被钟辰乐一把拉住。

“天啊，又怎么了？我的小祖宗诶......”

你开玩笑的夸张语气里忍不住带上了些疲惫，你猜想，钟辰乐会不会也觉得这样相处两个人都很累，是该谈一谈了。

“你坐下来多吃点。”  
“我很饱了，你多吃点吧，等会儿我来洗盘子。”  
“我来就可以了。”

“怎么回事？今天这么乖？是不是有事要求我？”你笑嘻嘻地，但是手刚要摸上他的脑袋，就被他避开了。

“别摸我。”他说。手在半空中停滞了，他锁着眉头，不知道是你夸奖的话还是抚摸他的意图，就像引线点燃了他。你也生气了，想要再说些什么，他却挪开了视线，没有与你针锋相对，弯着腰收拾，白瓷盘子垒在一起的声音很刺耳。他是故意的，你想。

“你在发什么神经？”  
“你去休息吧。”  
“辰乐，你有什么事情得跟姐姐说，别老憋着，明白吗？”  
“我没事。”

“钟辰乐你跟我还有秘密了？你什么我不知道，你......”你尿裤子都有我搭把手换尿不湿呢。你本来是想这么说的，轻松一点，跟他开开玩笑。你挤在他和厨房水槽之间，想要拿过来洗碗帕，距离有点近，照理来说他会躲开一点的，今天却没有。

“你还记得你不是我亲姐姐吗？”他直直地看着你的眼睛，一字一顿地问，你的惊愕和受伤来不及隐藏。你才发现他比你高了好多，那个比你还矮的小屁孩也满17了，居然会让你觉得两个人挤在一起有些不妥。他问的东西何尝没有困扰你，在他人屋檐下生活的拘谨和忍让已经成了你丢不掉的习惯。你想问他，我对你还不够像亲姐姐吗？不如你请个保姆？眼睛底下涌起来一阵酸涩。你叹一口气。

“我......哎，行吧，确实是我脾气冲。”

你回到房间，具体来说，是钟辰乐的家，他的房间。你把这里布置得很好，很温馨，却始终忘不掉冬天空荡荡的宾馆，气温骤降的早晨，是你与母亲相关记忆的最后一段。

床头柜上放着的一千块钱上写了一串陌生的电话号码，小学四年级的你安慰自己说“母亲去买早饭了”，在床上坐到晚上，半步未出，终于忍不住，做了些于你不合理的猜想，你打了她的电话，一遍又一遍的语音提示“此电话忙，请稍后再拨”，你宁愿自己不知道那是对方关机的委婉说法。找遍了大床房，她甚至连一封像样的信件都没留下。小小的一个行李箱，加身上的一套冬装就是全部。

在办理退房手续的前台拨打那串陌生号码之前，在表姑妈领你到家住下之前，在你与钟辰乐分享同一个房间之前，你都不愿意承认。

你被丢下了。

又有谁不是孤身一人呢？至少在钟辰乐捅破那层窗户纸之前你是可以坚持的，你想。

02

记得那是一个新年，你在车里，颠簸的女人膝盖上面。副驾驶的安全带没有能好好地从胯伸到肩膀，你还是太小了，它不得已隔着肚皮死死压着你的胃。你觉得很不舒服，嗑瓜子的姨婆坐的后驾驶座，旁边是矿泉水和方便食品，明明清理一下也能坐的下一个你，你却还在副驾驶挤成一团，因为进食声音憋得想吐。

“妈妈......”

我可不可以坐后面。话出不了口，你知道的，车已经在高速路上行驶着了。母亲化了全妆，搂着你的手腕是成熟却张扬的刺鼻麝香和玫瑰，一半是香水一半是护手霜，你在车前镜收起的前几秒都离不开她翘得夸张的眼线。

“好久不见都这么大啦？”  
“是啊，今年过完年开学就四年级下期了。”  
“乐乐今年要上二年级了，嗯，我可得和你的美女妈妈取经。”

表姑妈见你一直没有开口，用手亲昵地捏捏你的脸颊，主动和你搭话。车子在春运的路上走一截停一截，摇摇晃晃的“一路平安”挂件铃铛声音让人心烦。

“表姑妈你也很漂亮！”  
“小嘴真甜，你还记不记得辰乐弟弟？等会儿你们一起去玩儿。”

你没开口，怎么可能还有小孩儿记得几年不见的小婴儿的脸？新的高领毛衣勒人，脖子系的红绳子更勒人，你摸着脖子的手被母亲不动声色地拂了下来。

“她记得，当然记得，咱们给两个小孩儿一起求的红绳她一直戴着呢。”

骗人，明明是今天早上才戴上的。

“啊？额，乐乐也带着呢，今年带他们一起去庙会烧香......”  
“咱们钟家一共就一个男娃，是得好好祈福。”

姨婆的声音从后座传过来，气氛顿时冷了下来。你抱着母亲和你脱下来的羽绒服  
，好像什么都不懂那样扒拉着面前的暖气排风口。

母亲出门前就要你嘴甜一点，告诉你坐车时间长会累但是要少抱怨，在别人家懂礼貌......母亲很紧张，你明白，你该知道的都知道，你不是个小孩子了。

但你还是不适应，小学四年级能忍得住多少委屈？没有爸爸就该我来保护妈妈。所以在堵得过分的车流里穿梭5个小时终于到达目的地的你，感受到母亲颤抖的你打算做点什么。

你打算问那个小男孩有没有戴红绳子，告诉他，他的妈妈刚刚顺口给一个小孩撒了谎。你计划伤害一个孩子，好像那个孩子的奶奶伤害自己。

谁要和小屁孩儿一起玩，你想了一路。

哪怕自己的妈妈也撒了同样的谎。哪怕看到那个小孩站在薄薄积雪的地上冷得直哈气，哪怕他黑亮的眼睛车还没停就望着你。

你下车了，因为空间狭小，外套都只能在车外穿上，那天天气好冷，眼睛会不会因为可以借口温度就诚实地红起来，你记不得了。

只记得他朝你跑过来，扬起红彤彤的小脸拉住你被暖气烤得干燥的手，你感觉那好像是带着室外冷气软软的糯米团子被塞进怀里，胃里感觉到了他母亲捏你的脸那样轻柔的抚慰，驱散了等待时候的不安。

“姐姐！”

他叫你姐姐，你不是没有时机开口，而是连车上想哭的委屈都忘记了，你发现你不愿意伤害他，这从见面开始就再没有变过。

03  
他现在在读高三，正是学业繁忙的时候，表姑妈放心把他交给你照顾，你俩就在学校外面租了个房子。你很难过，是真的，但现在困扰你的却不是付出的真心没有得到钟辰乐认同的失落，而是被没有防水台的水槽打湿的后腰，很是不可思议，你对没有落在实处的伤害总是麻木。

你究竟过的是你的生活吗？这是这样的生活该培养得出的态度吗？是什么让你变成这副模样，你究竟是你自己吗？怎么办？再没有办法了，已经成型，你只有一小截感受得出粗粝，却又慢慢迟钝的神经。

你自嘲地笑一笑，卷起袖子，把上衣一把脱掉，想要换成别的。

“哐哐”敲门的声音突然响了起来，你刚想要阻止，门外的人却莽莽撞撞地把门开开了。露出来钟辰乐的脸，表情从别扭变为羞赧，两个人面面相觑。

“啊，你，姐姐，我......”

你不合时宜地想起来，他好久没有开口叫过你“姐姐”了。

早上起来吃早餐，你睡衣里面连胸衣都没有。胸前的两团她们不应该用胸脯来代称，因为不是少女发育初期的大小和弧度，水滴形状微微外扩，到了乳晕部分小小地上翘，副乳和手臂之间的缝隙显得生涩，你含着胸，手忙脚乱想要拿点什么遮挡。你比他大三岁，已经是个成年人了，却还带着红绳子，虽然那早就不是母亲亲手戴上的那一根，但对你来说，被人发现眷恋母亲比被人看见光裸的上身更加让人难以接受。

钟辰乐急匆匆地关上了门。

过了很久，从木头门外面传来闷闷的声音。“......抱歉”他说。不知道他在为自己早餐时候不合适的举动，或者是从他嘴里出来的刺伤你的话语，再或者是他推门而入的行为道歉。

没有人教过你怎么样成为女人，生理期以外的所有女性知识都靠你自己去摸索。你知道你是什么味道，虽然自己闻不到。一定是母亲节小孩送给妈妈的礼物的味道，白色连裤袜和新衬衫的味道，爽身粉的味道，没有女性魅力的味道。

他把你当做女人，你有些意外。

你想起来他近来莫名其妙的火气，宝贝电脑的要死，还说什么也不让你把内衣与他的晾在一起，心里面多了份了然。

“辰乐，你不会害羞了吧？”

你听见他“啪嗒啪嗒”的拖鞋跑动，还有隔着墙也听得一清二楚的，猛的关门声。终于卸下心防，扑在床铺上哈哈大笑起来。

04  
他究竟是什么时候开始不再叫你姐姐？明明你的生活无可避免地围着他打转转，记忆却无法给你一个准确的答复。

他周末渐渐地不回家了，你们待在一起的时间几乎是“每一天”。“怎么这么黏你姐姐？”表姑妈说这句话以后在钟辰乐脸颊左右各亲一口，无论多少岁什么年纪，你对家庭温馨都显得那么难以适应。表姑妈是来给他送换季厚衣服的，但是问学习问吃穿问人际关系，换羽绒被子枕头，从早上一直忙到晚上，厨房里做饭你也知趣地没有插手。

“交男朋友了吗？不要不好意思，表姑妈给你出主意！”是不是在套话，委婉地提醒你别把男朋友带回家？你提醒自己不要太悲观了，却忍不住这么想。

“她才没有男朋友！”问题却被钟辰乐抢先回答了。他看上去比你还激动。  
“你姐姐的事情你怎么知道？”  
“她没有男朋友，我就是知道。”

你埋头吃自己的饭。

【陪我打游戏嘛，PS4】

夜里传来他的简讯。PS4在他的房间里，你告诉自己这没什么好奇怪的，但依然轻手轻脚。表姑妈的房门没有合拢，可以看见蓝色的月光，白色的睡裙在夜里亮得好像发光体，这样一点点的光线透过纱窗，透过缝隙洒在你的身上，你莫名其妙地想起科学杂志，想起罪恶感，你手里拿着拖鞋，光着脚，不知道自己在隐瞒些什么。

你打开他的房门。发现没多不一样，就是普通的男孩的房间？他的房间总是自己打扫，你也没有去过别的异性的房间，没有可以比对的对象，但这些装潢在你看来没有什么出格或者特别的地方。就是墙壁上面留了胶带印子，撕下来的时候难免带落墙面的粉刷，绿色的墙面露出条状的白色，你猜测是库里的海报，钟辰乐害怕被表姑妈念叨，在今天撕下来的。

“那是海报的印子，嗯......”他说这句话的时候有些慌乱，明明你还没有发问，他就连忙解释，生怕你想歪。

“你整理过了？”你错开这个有点尴尬的话题，因为哪怕你辩解“我没有产生奇怪的联想”也晚了，你也反应过来它们很像白色的液体黏在墙上，尤其在昏黄的床前灯光下。他坐在课桌前面，背后的床铺得整整齐齐的，完全不像是睡过人那样邋遢，连垃圾桶都被藏在门背后。你想要放松一点，但他坐着房间唯一的一把椅子，绕了一圈，最后只有坐在他的床上。

“有点乱，怕你笑我。”  
“我笑你干嘛......打会儿游戏？”  
“声音好大，我耳机坏了，会吵到妈妈的......”

那你叫我过来干嘛的？你心里纳闷儿，难不成是看了恐怖电影睡不着觉？

“呃，我一个人睡不着......”  
“我陪你吧，早点睡。”

这个谎话错漏百出，你没有拆穿。

“能亲我一下吗？”他问你。他穿着睡衣，钻进被窝里发出“窸窸窣窣”的声响，或者那是他的头发磨蹭枕头的声音，它们顺着你的皮肤爬进耳朵，这份战瑟在安静的夜晚变得无法忽视，你打了个抖，觉得自己的大脑成了一团在钟辰乐手上的粉红色棉花糖，一点温度就让你变得黏答答，变得软踏踏，思维混乱。

你僵着背，在他额头上蜻蜓点水地一吻。

“不是这样的......”

他下意识地开口讨要，这和他平时撒娇的口气没什么差别，你差点就要忘记自己在做什么。或许是你的表情太古怪，让他也不自在。你不相信他不明白这种要求有多暧昧。他拉住要后退的你，捧着你的脸颊，在鼻梁上落下一个亲吻，他故意发出了可笑的声响，你的理智告诉你“啵”一声对于缓解尴尬根本毫无意义，但你还是忍不住发出了笑声。

他捧着你脸颊的手，变成了环住你的脖子。你闻到了洗衣液的味道，男孩子不同于你的阳光味道，闻到了他身上散发出来的名为“眷恋”的味道。他在颤抖，哪怕你的心同样跳得飞快，你也只注意得到他的紧张。

“乐乐为什么不叫我姐姐了？”  
“......”  
“你会继续叫我姐姐的吧？”

他的颤抖更加明显，你缓缓地抚摸他的背脊，用自己的方式安慰他。不管他是什么想法，你想，你已经拒绝了。

05  
他需要的东西很多，离不开的东西也很多，在那之中，你是多么不值一提。

“你有责任阻止他误入歧途。”你对自己说。

爱情对于你不是那么重要，光是生活，就已经用去你太多力气。更别说钟辰乐展示出来的东西都没有“名字”，你觉得那是青春期的错误，你听说过太多小男孩会在青春期喜欢上自己的老师。自己可是他的姐姐，等他再大一点，一定会后悔的。等到那个时候，你们再笑着提起来就可以了，现在需要做的是把这种错误的心情埋得更深一点。

你从来没有对他冷淡过，你狠不下这个心。但这是特殊时期，咬牙也要坚持下去。你刻意错开他上下学的时间，这很简单，高三学生的作息太规律了。难的是你要怎么面对他的脸，他的眼睛在控诉，他伤心了，你不会看不出来。

“你在躲我。”  
“没有，只是最近忙。”  
他在你的卧室门口堵你，你想，如果不是上次不小心撞见裸体的意外，他会敲门然后进来的。  
“你在忙什么？你平时周六不加班的。”  
“别老是你啊你啊的叫，没大没小的，叫姐姐。”  
“......”  
“我在和人约会，晚上回来晚，不用等我了。”

你侧过身，从他与墙之间的空隙钻出来。约会是假的，其实你只是下了班一直在办公室挨到钟辰乐放学而已。打扮得比平时用心了些，高跟鞋、丝袜、内眼线、半眼尾眼线、全眼线轮着来，玫瑰气味的香氛，你觉得自己和母亲一个样。这样就值得被爱了吗？你不论怎样都说服不了自己，自私地提出要求希望被谁捡起，可以被谁抚平。你无法掌握自己的命运，没有办法去拥有，能做的只有丢弃，就像母亲丢弃你，你现在也要丢弃他。所以你没能下定决心取下来那根红绳子，因为你和她一样。

“不去好不好？姐姐，姐姐不是有我就够了吗？”

钟辰乐拉住你的手，扯住你的袖子，毛衣宽松的蝙蝠袖让领口很容易下滑，露出你脖子上系着的红绳子。你就像被人踩住尾巴的猫，激得全身的毛都炸开。

“放开我！”

你迅速地甩开钟辰乐的手，捂住脖子。你不知道自己的反应会这么大，咽了口口水，也不看钟辰乐的表情，急匆匆地出门了。

母亲抛弃你的那年，回来过年是为了祖母，带两个小孩过来拜年给她冲冲喜。

你们站在祖母的病床前，看着她从枕头底下摸出来两叠红票子，一人一份分给了你们。她握着你的手颜色像红薯，带着温度，皱巴巴的柔软，好像用力就能分离骨头和肉，你被吓到差点要松开她的手。

“好好地照顾你弟弟。”

钟辰乐的手被她放在你手里，她用掌心摩挲你光滑的手背，拍打的一下又一下节奏临终嘱托那样沉重，老人的眼睛，你看了一眼又悄悄挪开，浑浊的眼白上面眼皮层层耷拉着，你不愿意说谎，你想说自己都还是个孩子怎么照顾别人。手被攥得很紧，热量带动了嗅觉，身高不高的你闻得到大面积烧伤涂的膏药那样腥甜的老人臭味，一切是那么陌生。钟辰乐扑在她身上哭了，他们关系一定很好，你不知所措，想到背后有许多大人，你努力憋出几滴眼泪。

你对这位老人印象不深，只记得一张合影，你抱着小小的钟辰乐坐在她怀里，或者说是你们俩被她抱在怀里。那时候的你们那么小，居然在一个老人家膝盖上还能余下位置，一边一个缩在她的腋窝底下。而现在的祖母缩在病床上，像一只睁不开眼睛的老鼹鼠，让一米六的白色铺盖变得好大，袖口领口空荡荡的。你突然觉得你们好相似，你们看起来一样弱小，这是你第一次感受到死亡，悲伤倏地冒了出来。

“我会好好照顾弟弟的。”你抱着哭得喘不上气的钟辰乐向她承诺道。  
“好，好......”

祖母嘴巴开开合合不知道在说些什么，眼神变得涣散。母亲从还没缓过神的你手里拿走了钱，像一个讯号一样，大人们的手接力似的将你们从最里面拉到人群外围，最后被护士安置在门外边的蓝色塑料椅子上。

钟辰乐还在流眼泪，好像是注意到医院的安静氛围，慢慢变成了抽噎。

大段的闲暇，是你未有想过解决办法的问题，你和一个你应该嫉妒的小男孩独处  
，哪怕是冬天，你也感受到你的心好像是夏日白色阳光照射样的死寂，时间像白噪音，你正被静态音盖没。小男孩不该叫你姐姐，你的父亲是他母亲的表兄弟，加上少有见面，关系哪里会亲近，主动叫声“表姐”都该受宠若惊了。母亲是来领遗产的，代替她已过世的丈夫。你和钟辰乐不一样，你和你的母亲在盼着他心爱的祖母去世。

他不知道，他好乖，他还叫你姐姐。

“姐姐你吃糖吗？”

他在向你示好，被帽子压得变形的头发贴着头皮，引诱你用手将它们理顺，你也确实那样做了，很舒服，他乖乖地让你揉得头发蓬松，甚至手还伸着，那上面躺了一颗大白兔奶糖。他太乖了，让你涌起柔情的同时充满愧疚，不该是这样的，怎么会是这样？你还没有能力去辨别，不知道这些感觉是如何毫无原由地攫住了你。

过不久就是母亲愤怒的声音从里面穿出来，她摔开了门，被吓到的你还没来得及拿走那颗糖，就被母亲扭手着拉走了。

喝过酒的她也会这样愤怒，显而易见的愤怒。她会抱着你哭，说她好寂寞，如果你早一点明白她的打算就好了，明白这个支离破碎的家庭急需用钱，明白这个年轻的母亲需要关爱，明白一份遗产和善待可以安抚两个人就好了，你就可以拉住母亲离开的背影，拉住时间，拉住过去的一切，可惜这些不过是你的一厢情愿罢了。

你看着孤零零被自己落在原地的钟辰乐，想起了才许下的诺言。狼首神阿努比斯调整天平，左托盘盛着死者心脏羽毛的重量等同于无负荷的良心，你感觉到你的天平开始失衡，因为你对他的责任感。

你觉得自己太过分了，你错了。你是跑着回家的，想赶上他周六晚上半天的晚自习下课，再也不要冷暴力了，有什么好好谈不就行了？

餐桌上有一个手提袋。明信片上面是他的字迹，简单易懂地写了两个字“礼物”。你觉得他太可爱，忍不住笑了一声。打开来是一根施华洛世奇的项链，漂亮的白天鹅。

白天鹅存在于每一个女孩的固定思维里，它拥有的象征意义总是那一个。他在用他的方式安慰你，他对你无望的未来保持热忱。丢掉那个束缚你的陈旧枷锁吧，红色的，丑陋的，压住你的重担。

你对此毫无准备，措手不及，仿佛要失去仅存的氧气似的紧紧捂住嘴巴，跪下身子“但这正是我的所在，无从逃逸。”“时光如同陷阱，我深陷其中。”你听到了女人的声音，忽远忽近，她来自你的脑海。你追求的女性形象和你不一样，想象中的自己成熟而且独立，不会因为一根项链就哭得不能自已。

这种感情就快从你体内爆裂开来，让你比炭火上绽开皮肉的的脆皮烤肠还要狼狈，寸寸皲裂的崩溃。你醒悟过来，与其说是他需要你，不如说是你离不开他。这种认知何其残忍，简直要把你长久以来作为姐姐的尊严敲得破碎。不要说依仗，你失去钟辰乐就真的一无所有，无论是物质还是精神，空的吓人。你还是那个一只拉杆箱就能装的完所有东西的小女孩，这么多年来一点变化没有。

好卑鄙，明明是你喜欢他。

06

“那不是你女朋友吗？可以啊，哥们先撤啦！”  
“美女再见！”

你在路口等他，远远地就看见他的朋友们使劲拍了钟辰乐的肩膀，一番挤眉弄眼后放开他，临走还朝你挥手。

“你这么虚荣？还女朋友呢，没跟人说我是你姐啊？”  
“哎，他们开玩笑的。”

他摸摸自己冻得通红的鼻子，你想了想，把自己的围巾取下来，给他围上。虽然他躲来躲去拒绝你，你还是借着姐姐的威严，把他捂得严严实实。

“我是不是太把你当小孩子，所以你生气了？”  
“对啊。”他肯定的很快。“会做的我都会做的，不会的我就学，对我放心点吧。”  
“那饭也不要我带了？”  
“我自己来就可以了。”  
“书包也不要我背了？”  
“不要。”  
“手也不牵了？”  
“呃.....”

他没有拒绝你牵他的的手，甚至说，他牵得很紧，但是拒绝你告诉他的同学们你是他的姐姐。这意味着什么？重点该放在二者的矛盾，还是拒绝承认你是他的姐姐？你该难过还是疑惑？而你只是满足。

“谢谢你的礼物。”  
“嗯。”

他板着脸，不让自己看起来心情很好。天气有点冷，他把你的手塞进自己的衣服兜里。你摸到了膈手的校园一卡通，还剩半包的餐巾纸，中性笔的笔盖，摸到了他和你一样冰冷的指尖。

“你上课还嗑瓜子啊？”  
“啧！别摸包了！”你嘻嘻地嘲笑他，他气得拽着你跑。

回家路上的路灯暖黄色的，让钟辰乐的头发也变成了栗色，在不算凌冽的晚风里悠悠地翘起来。他的大半张脸捂在你的围巾里面，白皙皮肤上短短的可爱绒毛背光环境更加明显。他不是干燥、坚硬、僵直的，他不像冬天，因为柔软之中带着一股热乎劲儿，连说的话都是有温度的，文字多了本意以外的东西。所以哪怕你看着过往的车辆没有分心给他，你也知道，他在看你，他的眼睛好亮，直勾勾地看着你。

你的围巾味道好香，他说。

你从来不用香水的，不知道出于什么心态，喷在了围巾上，还亲自围住他的脖子。你不敢回头看他，你怕他比你更清楚。

姐姐，姐姐。他这样叫你。


End file.
